Angel Down
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kurai and Reiko are sisters, torn between love for the same boy—Daisuke. But these sisters are magical. Can the magic tear apart the bonds of the Niwa-Hikari destiny?


Reiko Inoue was walking to school when she was stopped by her classmate, Daisuke Niwa.

He gave her a letter with her name on it. It was…a love note.

Oh no, this will be awkward, She thought.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry," Reiko said. "I…I don't really feel the same way…that is…you're really nice, but…let's just be friends, okay, Niwa?"

"I…understand," replied Daisuke.

"I'm sorry," Reiko said, meaning it. She didn't like breaking his heart.

"Reiko! You're going to be late!" yelled her younger sister, Kurai Inoue.

Reiko ran over to the school.

"What was going on, Reiko?" Kurai asked her.

"Um…I think Niwa confessed his love for me," Reiko whispered to her.

Kurai gasped. "Well…what did you say?"

"I…rejected him," Reiko replied, looking down.

Kurai glared at her older sister.

"Reiko!" Kurai sighed. "How could you do that to him? He's kind, and sweet, and never did anything to you!"

"It would be inconsiderate of me to lead him on," replied Reiko logically, brushing off her matching red Azumano uniform.

Kurai sighed, looking over at Daisuke. "But he's miserable now…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Reiko said.

"I'm not so sure," Kurai replied.

"If you're so worried, go over there and cheer him up, sis!" Reiko said, smirking.

"Shut up," Kurai replied, entering the classroom and sitting at her desk, trying to ignore her older sister.

xxx

"Daisuke!" one of Daisuke's friends was waving a hand in front of his face, but he was too depressed to respond. "Earth to Daisuke!"

"He's been out of it since the beginning of lunch," Takeshi said. "About 50% more than usual."

"Why so gloomy?" Takeshi continued, and tackled Daisuke, picking him up and dragging him off. "Tonight is the night of the long awaited big event! The reporter blood inside me is running wild!"

"Can't breathe…Takeshi…" Daisuke said.

"Big event?" another guy asked.

"Yup!" Takeshi said. "Got the info from my old man. Tonight at 11pm, something's definitely gonna happen! I have to go prepare, so you have to do my share of the cleaning. I'll get you some pictures of Inoue-san!"

He ran off then.

"Saehara!" Daisuke yelled. "Wait! Hey!"

Daisuke sighed. "How many times…"

"I don't know why you keep helping him," said his friend.

Bad luck again today, Daisuke thought, sticking the card in the lock.

"It won't open?" Daisuke said as the machine rejected the card.

I got the wrong card…Daisuke thought, staring at it. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's always like this!" Daisuke said. "Why does this always have to happen?"

It was the worst. Confessing took all of Daisuke's courage. He was trying to change his life.

Satoshi handed Daisuke a tissue.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed.

He tried to open the door. It was locked of course. Dasiuke rushed over.

"Sorry! I got the wrong card key. The door is still locked," Daisuke explained. "I'll open it right now."

"Open it?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke quickly punched in the keycode override and the door opened.

"It opened!" Daisuke exclaimed. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm on clean-up," replied Satoshi.

"Ah, I see," Daisuke said.

Satoshi Hiwatari. He's hard to approach, even though we're in the same class, we never talk to each other. He's not such a cold person after all.

As Daisuke watched, he stuck his notebook and pen in his front pocket.

"You know how to open those kind of locks?" asked Satoshi.

Oh no! Daisuke panicked. Mom told me never to be seen doing stuff like this!

"Ah! That…that's the same as the one we have at home!" he exclaimed. "So…I'm familiar with it."

"The lock at your home is quite special," replied Satoshi.

Daisuke laughed nervously. What an unlucky day.

xxx

Kurai sighed. "Okay, Reiko, so isn't this wild?"

"What's wild?" she asked, distracted by her math homework.

"Of course," Kurai replied. "Daisuke likes you and not me, cuz my luck stinks…"

"You know…maybe you should've talked to Daisuke," Reiko said. "Since you know…you like him."

"Oh, go conjugate a Latin verb or something," Kurai muttered. "You like Satoshi."

"What was that?" Reiko arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm working hard to get good grades. I couldn't possibly have a crush on anyone."

"Oh so little miss logic is embarrassed," Kurai teased. "Looks like you do like him."

"Go to your room!" She yelled, annoyed.

Kurai put her hands up in defeat and walked out.

xxx

Reiko sighed. She couldn't even concentrate on her homework now.

Kurai could be so irritating.

Reiko opened her window and walked out onto the terrace, sipping her tea.

That's when she saw it. Dark. She and Kurai had seen him on tv earlier that night.

"Ah…" Reiko said. "PERVERT!"

Kurai ran in. "What happened, Reiko? Was it a break-in? I've got my butcher knife!"

"It's a per…vert…" Reiko said, stopping short when she saw Kurai in her nightgown with crazy eyes and bedhair carrying a butcher knife. "Where the hell are you keeping that?"

"Nevermind that!" Kurai yelled, eyes still crazy. "Where's the pervert?!"

Kurai looked over and locked eyes with the Phantom Thief. "Hey! What are you-"

He was gone in a second. "Was that Dark?"

"I don't know," Reiko replied. "Kurai, lock the window! I don't want him coming back!"

Kurai locked the window. "Goodnight, Onee-sama."


End file.
